Gwythaints
'The Gwythaints '''are minor villains in the Disney cult classic animated film ''The Black Cauldron. The draconic minions and sidekicks of the necromancer, the Horned King, the Gwythaints appear in a major part in most of the villains tournaments, always on the side of their master, with the exception of the Disney vs. Marvel Villains War, which were controlled by the Horned King's ally, Queen Grimhilde, after the King's demise. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Death At The Hands Of Ruber After noticing Ruber's army invading the Horned King's castle, the Gwythaints defent their kingdom by attacking Ruber. Unfortunately they were outmatched by Ruber's power who punched them and fell to the ground, persumed dead. Disney Villains War Origins After the deal that the Horned King made with Chernabog, the Gwythaints were one of the gifts that the the Black God gave to the Horned King. The King, seeing the dragons characteristics and seeing that were so special dragons to him, decided that he will not use them for battle, until there will be a major attack or invansion. Death Of The Masters Sidekicks After the failures of the Horned King against Maleficent and Demona, Chernabog thought he is useless and ordered to his apprentice Doctor Facilier to deal with him. When the doctor arrived at the Horned King's castle he revealed his plan to the King. Angered the Horned King thought that this is the perfect time to use the Gwythaints to kill the voodoo sorceror and released them. But the doctor has an ace upon his sleeve and called upon his shadows to stop the dragons. Unfortunately they had been defeated when they struggled each other in the fight, leaving the Horned King to deal with the witch doctor personally. Disney Villains War Reboot The Gwythaints appear in the skies of the Forbidden Mountain, an action seen by Maleficent's familiar Diablo, heralding the arrival of the Horned King's barbarian army. Disney Vs Marvel Villains Defending Their Master The Gwythaints had a minor role in this tournament. They were seen fighting with Magneto in order to defend their master, the Horned King. But as they begin attacking him they were blasted by Magneto's magic, leaving them fallen in the ground defeated. Defeat at Loki's Hands Later on the Evil Queen resurrected the dragons to her faction, only to be troubled by Loki's forces when they begin their invansion to the Evil Queen forces. Unfortunately for them, the catapults of Loki blasted on them, some were hit in the sky, whle others were buried, after the canons open a hole in the ground, in the ruins of the castle. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dragons Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Black Cauldron Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Devimon Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Celts Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Villains Battles Category:Red's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains